1. Field of the Invention:
The invention relates to the fields of water conservation and building construction. In particular the invention relates to a modular bathroom designed for efficient use of water.
2. Background:
At present, a major world problem is the scarcity of potable water, which is constantly becoming worse and worse, due mainly to high world population growth.
The water drunk by the majority of communities and municipalities is obtained from surface sources, rivers, streams and lakes. This type of natural source, particularly, stream or rivers, is polluted with some household and industrial wastes, like sewage. Many inhabitants of cities are not worried by the fact that a large part of the water they consume comes from rivers or sources that have previously had household or industrial uses. Municipal purification systems have been improved to protect the inhabitants against water pollution. At the same time, because of the growth of communities, pollution problems have become more acute. More and more water is needed and that being used has to be disposed of, generally returning it to a natural reservoir, which in turn is the source of supply of another community. Since water is a carrier of pathogenic microorganisms, it can endanger health and life.
In addition to the native microorganisms of water, there can also be microorganisms originating from air pollution, the soil or human or animal excretions.
Among the microbes capable of transmitting diseases, Bacillus anthracis, causative agent of anthrax or carbuncle, fatal to cattle, is found in the air and in the soil, and there can be pathogens like Clostridium tetani, the agent of botulism, in the soil. Furthermore, in the stools of people and animals, which contaminate water directly or indirectly, in general, there is a large variety of genera and species of microorganisms like: species of bacteria of the Salmonella genera, producing typhoid and paratyphoid infections; Shigella, causative agent of bacillary dysentery; Leptospira, which produces leptospirosis; Brucella, agent of Malta fever; Mycobacterium, which causes tuberculosis, and Vibrio comma, the cause of cholera. Among the viruses are those of infectious hepatitis, poliomyelitis or infantile paralysis and others that can cause intestinal and respiratory diseases. Finally, among the Protozoa, Endamoeba histolvtica or agent of amebiasis is one of those most frequently encountered and, for example, in Mexico nearly 27% of the population was suffering from this disease in 1977.
Among the microorganisms contaminating potable water, which are not a direct cause of diseases, but rather of problems, are those that create unpleasant odors, colors and tastes, as well as the precipitation of insoluble compounds in pipes, which reduce or obstruct the flow of water.
Furthermore, another problem has arisen, which affects both developed and underdeveloped countries in their policies as well as in their economies, namely, major crop losses due to the shortage of water for irrigation. For example, in one great city, the Federal District, which has several million inhabitants and in which the shortage of water is a very serious and alarming problem, it has reached the point where water, an element fundamental to life, has had to be rationed most of the time. In such cases the communities affected are sometimes supplied with just a few liters of water in barrels. Other times not a single liter of water is supplied. While in other communities water is supplied in large quantities and is squandered by leaving taps open for 24 hours a day, by leaks, watering of large gardens, systems of toilets in poor conditions, faulty mains, car washes, etc.
At present, the bathrooms of residential houses, hotels, sports facilities, etc., are furnished with showers, washbasins and toilets, each independently installed, so that large quantities of water are required for their operation. In addition, they now have very high cost. The water and drainage systems of each shower, toilet and washbasin also require a large quantity of pipe, which is expensive at present and, when added to the cost of the washbasin, shower, toilet, etc., as well as of the fixtures of same, is stratospherically high.
At present, public housing, condominiums, etc., include a very small area for the bathroom, so that when the shower, toilet and washbasin are installed separately, almost the entire area earmarked for the bathroom is occupied by these items. Aside from being very inconvenient for the users, this type of installation looks very bad and presents major repair problems.
Considering each and every one of the aforementioned problems and others not mentioned, I have carried out innumerable studies and experiments, which led to a truly novel design for a modular bathroom unit that is very economical, looks very good and is very easy to install anywhere. It occupies a very small area, and partly solves the problems mentioned in the foregoing paragraphs. The water used in the shower as well as in the washbasin is simply recirculated directly to a tank of a toilet for use again, which saves large quantities of water, this being vital at the present time.